


That awakward moment when

by Year_of_the_Wombat



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Year_of_the_Wombat/pseuds/Year_of_the_Wombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you end up watching your brother having sex with his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	That awakward moment when

Isabelle stood at in the doorway of Magnus' apartement, which she had just entered using the key that she had taken from Alec's night table. She almost regreted coming in unanouced, especially when she heard the moans coming from the living room. She didn't want to walk in on anything, but she really needed Magnus' help with something, and they couldn't be doing anything to nasty could they, this was Alec she was talking about. 

What she didn't expect to see was Magnus standing with his head thrown back, pants on the floor, eyes fluttering as Alec bobbed and dipped around his cock. Alec's eyes were heavy lidded and he was flushed in pleasure. From what Izzy could see, he was swirling his tongue around the base of Magnus' straining eraction, and lightly scraping his teeth up and down as he bobbed. Magnus' hand was fisted in his hair, pulling on it as Alec deep throated him.

Izzy stared. The only thought that floated through her mind was _Since when could Alec give such good blowjobs._ She wondered idlely if it would be wierd if she asked him to show her how one time. 

"Alec, honey, I'm gonna cum..." Magnus said in a husky voice, as Alec continued to suck on his throbing member. Isabelle watched in faciation as, instead of stopping, Alec continued to suck harder and move his head faster. With a strangeled gasp Magnus came, fucking Alec's mouth, milking his orgasm for all it was worth. She was pretty sure that you could get an STD from that, but then again she was sure that Magnus, being a warlock, could cure them.

Magnus quickly pulled Alec onto the couch, and straddled his waist. He began to suck on Alec's earlobe gradually moved down until he was licking at his collar bone. Izzy didn't think that she had ever been so turned on in her life, just watching them. She doubted that Jace or another guy would have been turned on, but, hey Clary said that she had once walked in on two guys having sex at a party and she had been turned on. Maybe it was just a girl thing. Magnus pulled Alec's shirt over his head and latched onto one of his nipples, his other had playing with the other one until it was a harddened nub. Alec grabbed Magnus' shirt and forced it over his head, then pulled him closer grinding their hips together. Magnus trailed his tongue around Alec's navel and down to his hip bones sucking lightly

"Magnuuss.. Please I need you." Alec moaned, pulling at his remaning clothes. Magnus quickly complied, pulling off Alec's pants and boxers and pulled a bottle of lube off of the coffetable. He slicked up his fingers and pushed one inside of Alec's tight hole. "Ngghh... Magnus!" Alec panted his head thrown back, neck arched exposing it to Magnus, who quickly began to suck on it, leaving marks for sure. Isabelle stood there, watching as Magnus began to stretch Alec out preparing him. _How could they not have noticed me yet?_ Part of her mind wondered, the other to interested in watching them. _Oh, right she still had a glamour up from earlier on the subway._

"MAGNUS PLEASE I NEED YOU INSIDE ME RIGHT NOW" Alec practically screamed as one of Magnus' fingers brushed against his prostate. "Sure thing sweet cheeks" Magnus purred and quickly thrust inside him, making Alec scream in pleasure. "Harder, yes... baby oh yes.. Shit ... yes there.. BY THE ANGEL" Alec began to scream and moan, his voice getting higher and higher with each breath. Magnus kept thrusting into him at an inhuman speed and pretty soon Alec was beging him at the top of his lungs to let him cum. "PLEASE MAGNUS LET CUM! I NEED TO..AHHHH." he screamed as Magnus thrust directly into his prostate. 

Isabelle then noticed that Magnus had on of his had closed around Alec's cock, stopping him from releasing. _Is he hurting Alec? If he is I'm going to kill him._ She thought her eyes flashing dangerously. But Magnus next words stopped her train of thought. "Beg for it you filthy whore, beg me to fuck you harder like the bitch you are. You like it when I hurt you do you, masochist." he sayed, pulling on Alec's hair, making him whine. "Yes Master I'm such a slut, your dirty slut. I'm a hoe master, I like it when you hurt me. Please let me cum." he said pleadingly as Magnus pistoned in and out of him.

"That was good beging little slut, so I'm going to let you cum." Magnus breathed letting go of Alec's cock. "Cum for me Alec, cum for me." Alec moaned and came hard, all over the couch. Magnus thrust into him for a few more seconds before releasing into him with a wordless scream. He quickly pulled out of Alec and kissed his forhead as he winced in pain. "It's okay Alec, you'll feel fine in a little bit." Alec nodded and reached up to stroke his face. "I love you Magnus." he breathed softly. "Me too, Alec, I love you too." Magnus replied, kissing him on the nose lightly before getting up and snapping his fingers. "Now I believe that you have to go train with Jace, and we don't want to keep him waiting do we?" "No we don't" Alec agreed, getting up and putting on his clothes "I don't want a repeat of last time" Izzy shudered at the memory of Jace and Alec yelling at each other in the training room because Jace was teasing him about his newfound sex life. Alec had almost killed him right then and there. 

She realised that Alec was walking towards her, and if she didn't move soon was going to run into her. She quickly stepped out of the way, and followed him out the door, after a long heated make out session with Magnus of course. She only removed the glamour once was safely in her room, and in no danger of Alec finding out and killing her slowly and painfully. _Who would have thought that Alec was that kinky?_ She thought later that night as fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so no hate please, and sorry for any spelling mistakes  
> I don't own anything, it belongs to Cassandra Clare


End file.
